Painting
by SannyLim
Summary: Nero, the best art student within Fortuna High Elite school, are given a task to do during the semester break project. His favorite game are the Devil May Cry series, so he painted his favourite character from the series. But... how about something he never, ever expected to happen did really happened to his painting? Rate M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Painting**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfy all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
>IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!<strong>

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
><strong>Rated:<strong> Mature (M)  
><strong>Takes place in:<strong> Present time.  
><em><strong>This story has:<strong>__ bad language and hot yaoi sex_

**Chapter 1: Starting with an idea**

Being a major in art degree, along with his best friend Kyrie, what Nero normally would do during his free time was of course; painting.

His painting skill was something he had always proud of, very realistic, very real, have a deep dimension not much other artists have like him, a true talent within talent among the world of art.

Kyrie had always said how beautiful, how amazing, how _real_ most of Nero's paintings were and Nero had been really proud of his talent, discovered by his own mother at the age of three. Since then his parents had always encouraging him, letting him paint whatever he want, whenever he wanted. Along with his skill in art major, Nero was also famous in his school for being a smart, good looking guy, outstanding in both sports and study, gentleman and polite, make him the ace within the ace, an ikemen among ikemen within Fortuna High Elite school.

Oh and allow me to explain what ikemen means: Ikemen is used to refer to a really good looking, attractive guys, but it can also mean have an implication of having a flawless image/personality, which in this case Nero got all of it, from the good look, good personality, best at study, best at sport, polite, yeah all the things you can think of, Nero got them all, and the best part? He is single, no girlfriend, which is also another point added into the hot girls of the school list of things they admire from Nero the sexiest, a name he had earned throughout the years he had spent in this school.

"What do we have next, Nero? Art class?" Kyrie voice soothingly came from the left of his side, which Nero tilled his head over and smile at his best friend.

"Yeah, my favourite. I wonder what Mr. Lungard will give us as the end of the semester project be." Nero answered back to his friend, his mind suddenly think of every possible projects his mischief art teacher could give out to his students.

"I'm sure it will be something interesting, I like his classes after all." Kyrie laughed loudly beside Nero, quicken her pace toward the art building.

"Yeah yeah that mischief of a teacher, just like Loki in Thor you know." Nero laughed as well, remembering the movie Thor he had watched with Kyrie in the cinema around a week ago.

"Yep and let save the chit chat, we are going to be late if we don't hurry up Nero." Kyrie loudly said to her friend, who she had left behind and watch as Nero ran up beside her and follow her into the art building.

Just as he thought, Mr. Lungard hasn't come yet, which give him a few minutes to quickly look around the painting along the walls drawn by his teacher to give him some brief ideas of what will his mischief of a teacher give his student as a semester break project. Human maybe? Objects can be the topic thought, seeing as it had been a few months that the art class had been stopped drawing objects and moved on to drawing mainly human now.

"Alright class, take a sit and I will arrange the topic for the semester break project." Mr. Lungard suddenly appeared at the door and everyone quickly fly back to their seats.

"This might be something that all of you will be interested on, Nero, pass this out to the class please." Mr. Lungard handed him a pile of paper and Nero quickly discard them for fellow classmate, taking one paper for himself after and sit back into his sit.

"Let me explained the topic this time, I know all of you play a lots of games, like Call of Duty, Far Cry, Devil May Cry, Assassin's Creed, Diablo and lots of others, now this topic should be easy for all of you: draw your favourite game character, in any environment you can think of and in any pose you like, the choice is completely up to you. The deadline is the first lesson of the second week of the next semester. I do hope to see some good painting for this one." Mr. Lungard grinded widely, loving how the face of each student had bloomed a big smile, liking the topic of their project already.

"Is it for real Mr. Lungard? You let us draw whichever game characters we want?" Daniel asked from his sit in the corner of the class.

"Yes, for real, draw whichever character you like. I'm also a hard-core gamer as well so I think this topic you guys will like it."

"What game do you play most Mr. Lungard? Tell us!" The whole class now moved over to discuss what game they play and comparing skills between their favourite characters.

_Hum, this will be fun. Favourite gaming character huh? _A few characters quickly came up inside Nero's mind, but the most stand out was…

_I will draw him! This will be one hell of a painting!_ A smirk quickly creped it way to Nero's thin pink lips, an idea already formed inside his mind.

…

…

_Later in the evening…_

Right after school, Nero had caught a bus to go to the city and go to do a little of shopping from his favourite store, the art shop La Hevanatalie. He had called his mother cell phone, explaining he just have a quick trip to the store then will be back to help her with preparing for dinner.

"Good afternoon Nero, still as energetic as ever I see!" Mr. Roland, the shop owner, had welcome him with open arms. Nero smiled up to the man at his fifty, pulling out some cash from the wallet and hand it to the man.

"Can I please have the Faber-Castell special wooden case for watercolour pencils?" He politely asked the shop owner, which Mr. Roland immediately nod and move into the staff room behind the counter to get the wooden case for his favourite customer.

After a quick words exchange, Nero got back onto the bus and return home, with the newly art tool sitting safely on his lap during the bus ride. The trip wasn't that long, only around 20 minutes and he ran back to his house, quickly insert the key in the door and run into the living room.

"Welcome home Nero. Did you get the thing you wanted?" His mother lovely voice asked him from the kitchen, where she had been busy with cooking and preparing dinner for tonight.

"Yes mother, I will take a quick shower and help you." Nero replied and quickly dash toward his room upstairs, putting the wooden case of his new pencil collection onto his study desk, make a quick clothing selection from his wardrobe and have an equally quick shower, then dash back down to the kitchen to meet his mother.

"Let me help you mother, I'm free now." Nero politely said to his mother, who smiled at him kindly and accepted her son's help. Nero helped his mother to remove the roasted chicken from the oven, set up the plates and wash some dirty dished away before they sit down and have a peaceful dinner together.

They had a fun talk during dinner, mainly because Nero's father had called back to informed that he would be back soon from his business trip, which make Nero's mother incredibly happy since they have been apart from each other for a while now. Nero laughed alongside of his mother after some random jokes she said, making the atmosphere of the night warmer during the cold November night.

"Just go upstairs and do your homework Nero, I will clean this up." His mother laughed after her son told him the art project he got from school, liking the idea from her son already.

"Are you sure mom? I can stay and help."

"Don't worry about it dear, just concentrate on your homework, I'm sure that you are very excited about this new project of yours. I can see it on your face as clear as day, Nero." Nero mother smiled kindly to her only son and give him a kiss on his forehead before letting him go back to his room, despite Nero complained about not letting him help out.

Lazily climbing up the stairs to his own room, his thought drifted over to the fresh art project his teacher gave out this morning. The only real gaming character he really likes and admire was …

"Dante, this time, I will turn you into the real life art."

…

…

_Five days later …_

"Finally… Done!" Nero yelled at the top of his lung, putting the blue colour pencil back into the wooden case and admire his work. He had finished the painting, just added a bit of details on his Dante's painting eyes to make it look even more realistic. Nero smiled brightly, loving how the outcome was extremely nice and exactly the way he had imagined it.

Despite the fact he was still waiting for the game Devil May Cry 4 to come out and not knowing how his favourite character of this game genre concept art will be for the next coming video game, he had used his excellent mind to imagine how Dante will look like, well at least how he think it will look like in the next game anyway.

Holding Ebony in his left hand, raising to the same level with his chest, the signature of one of Dante's twins gun shine within the hands of her holder. His signature red coat this time got a different fix as well, flying handsomely in the air and had been remake into more like a cowboy style to Nero's liking along with Dante's pants which had also changed into a black cowboy chaps made by leather, accompany with a red leather pants inside, coming and being held together by a demonic head belt style at his waist. A pair of matching red leather boots also in cowboy style had been drawn as Dante new shoes, shiny with a pair of angle wings as decoration, stepping on a pool of red blood from the two fallen angels, which had been defeated by Dante himself with each of their heads till to the side, decorating with blue for the fallen angel with demonic horn laying death to the left of the picture and red for the fallen angel with angel halo laying death to the right. Both of them had their white wings tangled in a web of barbed iron wire, wrapping tightly around the fallen angels wings. A tight, haft zipped black leather shirt had been worn by Dante and being kept in place on his beautiful chest by three sets of black belts and golden lock keeping everything in place. The first belt had been cut, hanging loosely at the side of his chest, showing more of the strong chest of the strong son of Sparda. This time, rather than posing with his trusted Rebellion, a new weapon, Nero called it Lucifer, a hellish weapon with a demon skull which Dante wore it on his left shoulder, spawning out a bloody black wings at Dante's back, possessing countless detonate swords which Dante can summon according to his own will.

Nero had decided to make Dante look more mature, a little bit older, but keep the same white hair like in Devil May Cry 3. He had make some changes for Dante hair style thought, not all fallen down into his eyes like in the series previous game, this time Dante's hair had been swept into the right, covered part of his stunning light sky blue eyes. Nero had also let Dante grown a small stubble on his chin, making the already handsome male becoming more handsome and realistic. The look Dante carried was pure kill, the eyes of a winner, gazing deep into the other souls, but still held the mischief, the playfulness, nonetheless the dominating look.

The picture itself was already outstanding, thanks to Nero had put endless effort into it, but something was not so right, something was missing and it was making Nero annoyed neither less.

"I should add something, but I don't know what I should add…" He murmured to himself, looking the painting up and down in hope to think of something up and add into the perfect picture.

"Are you stuck?" His mom gently asked from behind him, hands holding a large bouquet of flowers, a soft smile gazing her full pink lips as she stood at her son's room entrance, eyes gazing over to Nero lovingly.

"Yes mother, I don't know what I should add." Nero sighed, shaking his head in defeated as his mother came close to the unfinished painting and observed it for a bit.

"You know what Nero, a rose!" His mother answered, quick and simple.

"A rose? Wait how? Where?" Nero brain was froze at a sudden quick answer from his own mother. A rose? How does a rose have anything to do with Dante?

"Well you know, a rose being held between a man lips is a very sexy sight to see, indeed." His mother chuckled and before he could come up with something, anything at all, his mother already left his room with a mystery smile gazing on her lips.

"… She knows…"

What the actual fuck?

Where the hell is that voice come from?

"From here, in the painting of me you did."

Nero head turned around so fast that it actually hurt his neck, and there it was, the Dante inside the painting was waving at him, a big smile on his face.

"…I don't get it, how?" Nero exclaimed. He had never seen any of his own painting come into life like this one. Is this a special case of something or his mind had really gone insane?

"Shall I give you some explanation, or you would like to figure out how everything happened, kid?" Dante smirked, loving how the said 'kid' who painted him was giving him a death glare, promising something not too good gonna happen to him sooner or later.

"Don't call me kid, I have a name, old man." Nero bitterly replied back and turn his face away, still trying to think how on earth a painting is talking to him. Looks like he needed a good rest after five fucking whole days painting non-stop.

"Well you called me old man, so I will call you kid. Fair fair huh?"

"Whatever you say, old man."

So, new idea after a whole fucking night working in a busy restaurant.  
>Anyway review please like usual and let me know what do you all think about this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Painting**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfy all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
>IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!<strong>

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
><strong>Rated:<strong> Mature (M)  
><strong>Takes place in:<strong> Present time.  
><em><strong>This story has:<strong>__ bad language and hot yaoi sex_

"_Don't call me kid, I have a name, old man." Nero bitterly replied back and turn his face away, still trying to think how on earth a painting is talking to him. Looks like he needed a good rest after five fucking whole days painting non-stop._

"_Well you called me old man, so I will call you kid. Fair fair huh?" _

"_Whatever you say, old man."_

**Chapter 2: Let me show you other things I can do**

Nero stared blankly at the talking painting he just finished. Hovering around his head was countless number of questions. How the fuck can his painting talk and move around like that? And what was it that Dante had said before? Oh yes, 'She knows'. She? Was he referred to his mother earlier on?

"You seems like you have some questions in mind, kid."

Nero deepen the glare. Yes he was, tons of questions actually, but push that aside, the most annoying thing about his painting was the Dante in the painting is calling him _kid_. How the fuck does Nero not annoyed at that?

"I'm more of being annoyed by you more, old man." Nero answered bluntly, his voice laced with venom hidden within each words.

"I do not recall what I have done in order to annoy you that much, kid." Dante splatted back, voice lacing with humour and excitement, but underneath was lacing with venom like a snake.

"Why do you call me 'kid'? Do I really look like a kid to you?" Nero already have enough of all the shit for today, he just wanted to rest and go to sleep. May be tomorrow everything will go back to being normal and all of things happening now will be just a bloody dream.

"Cause you are a kid, that's why I call you kid." Dante answered with a smile, eyes glimpsed with a hint of playfulness.

_Wow, so handsome when he smiled like that…_

Wait wait what the fuck did he just think?

Nero shook his head and jump on his own bed, laying to his side, eyes glued to Dante who was watching him with a smirk painted on his lips. Nero slowly blinked his eyes, feeling the tiredness creeping into his bones. He yawned, eyes starting to feel heavy after 5 days painting non-stop.

Dante tilled his head to the side, his eyes gleamed with affection at the young boy laying on the bed in front of him thought the painting surface. He inhaled a bit before giving a deep sigh, loving how Nero looks so tired and wanting to sleep.

A soft snore dripped into his highly sensitive ears, signalling Nero had fallen into a deep sleep. Dante smiled, his face lid up in excitement.

Using his power, he step through the surface of the painting, letting his skin get it first contact with the cold atmosphere. His nostril flared up to take in the smell of the younger male laying innocently on the bed, sleeping like an angel. His eyes immediately changed into deep demonic red, a deep and possessive growl slowly escape the elder male's throat, Dante could feel his wings wanting to break through his back skin surface, wanting to spread out fully. He let it do as it pleased, deep red and black wings spread out, taking form of a truly powerful demon like. His horn had also begging to be let out, to be shown proudly in front of the young sleeping male, which the elder also granted it wish, letting his horn grown back and curl at both side of his skull.

Covering in a thick layer of red tough hide armour like, Dante stared down at his own hands, which had turned from normal human hands into sharp claws, flexing with power and thirst of hunger. He could feel his fangs had lengthen themselves, thirst for blood, wanting to bite into soft flesh and drink the blood of his victim dry.

His eyes turned back to glued themselves on Nero sleeping form, completely unaware of the character of his painting just came out alive and now watching him in his sleep. A soft snore gently make it way into Dante's ears, telling the elder male that Nero had fallen to a deep sleep.

Gently running his claws over Nero's soft hair, Dante drank in the sight of Nero unconsciously nuzzle into the sharp claws, completely unaware of his own body behaviour over being caressed like this. Dante purred lowly, loving how Nero's body had been very honest and loving to receive such foreign attention. A deep chuckle can be heard as Dante figured out, after all, Nero is a virgin.

"Such lovely face and body, it will be such a shame if someone have you as theirs instead of being mine." Dante mumbled to himself, a long sigh escaped his lips as he sat on the soft mattress, running his claws over Nero's soft cheeks, his lips curled into a handsome smile as he watch Nero cheeks turned into a fade pink colour, a sight that Dante find it hard to forget and he chuckled quietly to himself, wanting this moment to last forever.

The truth is, for the past four days being drawn and given his very life, Dante had fallen in love with the young talented artist. He had watched the younger male drawn the rest of his body, designed his new outfit and even created a new weapon for him to use. He had wished, oh he had wished so hard to the stars and the moon at night so many times that he would do anything, exchange anything, just to be a real human, to be able to hold the love of his life close to his body.

Dante gave another long sigh, hating to think about the thought of someone else hold the lovely boy in their arms instead of his, he hate it. The thought alone was disgusting, well to him at least. Dante turned back to gently stroke Nero's soft cheeks, loving how soft and smooth Nero's skin was on his fingertips.

"I know I have no power to make you love me, but I think even if I the only one who has feeling toward you in this one-side love, then I willingly continue to love you, Nero."

The name of the smaller male came out of his lips in a faint whisper, so small that it was hard to hear. Dante closed his eyes then turn back into his human form again and turn back toward the painting, preparing himself to step back into the world of painting, the world Nero had created for him…

"Dante…wait…"

Turned his head faster than lightning as such sweet words came to his ears, he spun around to face Nero, using his hands to rub his tired eyes, a small yawn escaped his beautiful pink lips.

"Dante, wait."

This time Nero spoke louder, each word was as clear as crystal, ringing like a melody down to Dante sensitive ears. Dante's foot rooted at his spot, unable to move as his eyes glued to Nero smaller frame doing a stretch, like a kitten would when he just wakes up from a short nap. The sapphire blue eyes locked gaze at his own sky blue eyes, temping the elder male just to dash over and dominate the younger male, marking him as his.

"Where are you going, Dante?" The question was innocently asked. It was obvious that Nero was still completely not in the land of the living from his nap yet. It was understandable, seeing how Nero had spent 5 days straight to paint Dante, not getting as much sleep as he needed for his young age.

Dante slowly un-root his own foot, moving forward toward Nero in a slow pace, then sit himself in front of the smaller male on the floor, eyes not breaking the gaze from Nero.

"I'm going back to the painting, Nero." Dante answered, chucking softly to himself at how Nero still haft-asleep, eyes keep blinking in an attempt to stay awake.

"Can't you be with me? I mean, staying with me, rather than go back to the painting?" Nero asked sleepily, left hands comes up to rub his eyes tiredly, trying his best to stay awake.

"Only if you want to, Nero. Only if you want to…" Dante whispered, holding the younger male hands within his own and bring them to his lips, laying on each fingertip a kiss, earning himself a bright flush red face of Nero being embarrassed.

"You don't have to do that… Dante… I…." Nero seems to be a bit of surprised at the gentleness Dante act toward him, he in turn held Dante's hands with his own, heart beating faster at the bold action he just did.

He didn't expect a soft lips to connect into his own soft one, burn with passion and fire, so much love, so much unadulterated lust toward him. Nero moaned, hands unconsciously squeeze tighter with Dante's hands in his own, the sound dripping from his lips come out so unexpected, completely out of Nero's control.

Pulling the smaller male body forward, Dante let go of Nero small hands and embrace the smaller frame toward his hard chest, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around the smaller frame in front of him, all the while keeping his kiss intact, tongue soothing itself on the seam of Nero lower lips, asking, _begging_ for entrance of Nero sweet carven.

Nero felt light-headed, completely at Dante's mercy. He gave a soft groan before parting his lips, granting the elder male _dark _and full of _desire, sinful_ request. His tongue silly come out of its hiding place, greeting the older male tongue haft way as Dante take his time slowly searching for the younger male wet tongue, letting them tangle together in a sinful and wet dance.

Nero moaned again, feeling the elder male had deepen his kiss, moving his tongue rougher around Nero softer one, gently caress the sensitive underside of Nero's tongue, elected another deep moan coming from the back of Nero's throat. His arms tighten around the smaller frame, running his hands along Nero's side, fingertips leaving ghost trail through Nero thick winter clothing.

Nero felt hot, so hot, his body was like melting. Dante was kissing him, so deep and full of … passion, just like a kiss you would expect from a lover…His body was being held in such a warm embrace, strong, muscular arms surrounding him, warming him up in the cold night. He felt lightheaded, wanting to melt and completely in Dante mercy…

They finally parted away, a string of pearly saliva connected both of their lips together. Nero closed his eyes, letting his body and mind register what he just did with the older male. Dante, being a cheeky bastard like is he, taking advantage of the time Nero was still trying to recovered, had taken Nero again into his arms and squeeze the younger male tight, silently expressing how much love Dante has for him, even if this is just a one-side love…

"Dante…I…" The youngster began. Shit he didn't even know where to start. Why did Dante kiss him like that? Why Dante had held him so tight, secure in his strong arms, like it was a way to express his love …

"Hum? What is it Nero?" Dante asked back, quietly with his deep, rich voice. He smiled his sun-bright smile as he feels Nero shiver in his arms from the way he had called Nero name like that. He knew well how to speak with such a lovely and very manly voice of his, using just the right amount of pressure to get the reaction he wanted, specifically from the lovely smaller boy sitting on his lap, right in front of him.

"What with the kiss, Dante? Tell me…" Nero mumbled quietly. He know, oh he know too damn well what did the kiss really mean. It meant the elder like him, love him even, but Nero wanted to make sure, wanted to hear the exact words from the elder male embracing him tightly like this. He didn't want all of this is just a dream…

"It means I love you, Nero. I love you." A kiss to seal the words, a soft kiss on the lips as to say how much love the elder male has for the youngster, how much _passion _and _desire _and _lust_, hidden behind just a kiss, leaving Nero all burn up from the love, the need from the elder male…

Again, he was left breathless, lips burn from the touch and he felt like melting, weaken in Dante's arms. His heart beat so fast and he could almost trying to jump out of his chest…And the worst part was…

He liked this kind of attention he was receiving, from Dante…

A stranger, completely stranger, step out from the painting…

His painting…

Suddenly a heavy sleep hit him, forcing his body to relax and sleep, dripping into a land of night and dream. Nero looked back at Dante, who was still holding him tightly and securely in his arms.

"Dante… I feel sleepy…" Nero whispered, eyes already starting to close without his permission. He shook his head, trying to stay awake.

"Then sleep, I will take you back to bed, Nero." Dante whispered back softly, purposely dragging out the younger male name a bit longer on his tongue, earning a shiver from Nero sitting on his laps.

"…But I don't want to be … alone… I…." Nero trailed off and stop, turning his head away, haft of his face buried in his hands to hide the blush creeping his cheeks red.

The thought of Nero wanting to invite Dante to sleep with him make Dante smiled his handsome smile. He took hole of Nero smaller hands and give each hand a kiss, getting much more satisfied when Nero cheeks completely turned into a deep blush.

"Then I take it that you want me to sleep with you, together, on your bed?" Dante purred softly right next to Nero's ears, watching Nero again buried his face back into his hands again.

Without waiting for Nero to reply, he lift Nero up in his strong arms and lay him down to bed, then take off his own clothing, eyes meanwhile glued to the embarrassed face of Nero watching him sheath his clothing, only leaving his leather pant on. The way the elder male muscle flex, his abs shiny and firm, the hard chest, the board and strong shoulder, the long arms flexing with power, the tall figure, long legs that supported the whole body as they slowly crawl on to the bed and settle beside him, his handsome smile again bloom on his lips. Nero actually had to turn his face away because his body heat up upon seeing such smile like that.

"Come on, let's sleep, you are very tired." Dante pulled the young teen into his chest, hands run under him to lift the cover over both of them in the cold night.

Something from the back of Nero's mind was telling him that, he could get used to having such a lovely male sleeping next to him, and wake uo to meet the sunshine with him everyday…

Just like this was bliss.

Hello I'm back everyone, sorry for the lateness, had been busy flying back and forth to Malaysia then back to Perth and also packing the stuff so I can move them over to Taiwan for my new place to live.

**SirenaLoreley: **Thank you for your review like always darling, very nice of you. Oh and before I forget, can you tell me what is RAE's works means? Have been stuck there for a while and still can't figure it out what does that mean.

**Gerita lover14: **Thanks for your review darling, I hope you going to enjoy this new chapter then.

**LissyGudiya: **He he he you are a funny one my love. This kind of idea got kinda stuck into my head for a while now once I saw that picture that as I used as this story cover picture. Something like: how about Nero painted Dante and then something happened and then they have a lovy dovy time together and blab blab blab. Anyway thanks for your review love.

**Lolitathegoddessorca860: **Thank you darling, hope you going to enjoy this one as well.

**SunMoonKitsune:** I will continue it darling, I don't think this will be a long fic, around 6 chaps max (maybe), really depended if I have good scenario plays out and suitable for out two sexy main character, but I will sure try my very best to write this fanfic. Oh and about either Dante jump into Nero world or Nero jump into Dante's world, well my darling, wait and see, I already have some plans for them. (evil laughes)


End file.
